BACK AGAIN
by Elldenk
Summary: Kata orang, hidup itu tergantung seperti apa kita menjalaninya, dan aku tidak ingin kembali menyia-nyiakan hidup baru yang hendak kujalani. Jungkook Centrics KookV


**BACK AGAIN**

Kata orang, hidup itu tergantung seperti apa kita menjalaninya, dan aku tidak ingin kembali menyia-nyiakan hidup baru yang hendak kujalani.

• Jungkook centrics

1 bulan lalu aku pindah ke rumah kakek, disebuah kota yang tak seramai dan semodern sebelumnya, namun memiliki udara yang lebih bersih dan tidak bising. Aku memang tinggal di pedesaan yang asri, yang bahkan suara jangkrik dan serangga rawa masih terdengar dari hamparan kebun dan sawah disisi kanan dan kiri jalan beton. Dengan sepeda yang kakek belikan 3 minggu lalu, aku terbiasa mengayuh sepeda sejak pagi hari, lalu kembali ketika waktu makan siang telah tiba. Kakek bilang ini untuk alat transportasiku ketika sekolah dimulai nanti.

Beberapa hari sebelum memberikan kejutan, ia berujar dan tersenyum sembari mengelus permukaan kulit di rongga mataku yang masih kebiruan.

"Sudah sebulan tapi kenapa bekasnya masih ada ya?" Kakek sangat cemas ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, sembari mengusap wajahku yang kecil ia mengambil sapu tangan dan menuang air hangat kedalam wadah. Ia tak banyak menggerutu, namun wajah 55 tahunnya tentu tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan kesedihan. Aku dapat melihat raut kesal bercampur marah, barangkali ekspresi itu ditujukan untuk orang yang selalu memukuliku. Ketika permukaan hangat dan basah itu menyentuh ujung mataku kakek pun bertanya. "Apa masih sakit? Dasar bocah tengik jaman sekarang, bagaimana kalau mata cucuku tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik lagi."

Aku menggeleng untuk menenangkan kakek, meski terkadang aku selalu merasakan tatapanku mengabur atau sekedar berkunang-kunang sesaat.

"Aku sudah baik Kek, mungkin itu hanya warnanya saja yang belum kembali berubah."

Kakek tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia cuma menatapku dan menghela nafas. Setiap malam, kakek mengompres mataku yang belum juga kembali normal dan suatu ketika aku mendapatkan sepedaku dimalam berikutnya. Bersama seragam baru dan sepatu serta ransel yang kelihatannya terlalu mahal, mengingat kakek hanya bertani dan membiakan ternak.

"Ini akan memudahkanmu pergi ke sekolah." Kata kakek sambil lalu.

Karena disini bus sekolah belum ada, jadi satu-satunya pilihan adalah berjalan kaki. Itulah alasan ia membelikanku sepeda, karena sebagian anak di sekolah baruku memilikinya. Tapi sepatu dan ransel yang bagus itu, aku sedikit tertegun menyadarinya. "Kakek tidak ingin cucu kakek ini kesulitan."

Kala itu, aku hanya mampu memeluk kakek dan menangis. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan baru hendak meninggalkan usia 14. Aku menangis bukan karena sepedanya, tapi karena kakek yang begitu menyayangiku dan berusaha keras agar aku tidak jadi sasaran pukul anak-anak nakal lagi.

Aku cenderung pendiam ketika masih tinggal bersama ibu di kota, Ayah selalu bekerja dan jarang pulang, sedangkan ibu sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Beberapa kali aku mengatakan kalau ada salah seorang anak lelaki dikelasku yang suka memukul orang sembarangan, kala itu aku sudah dapatkan satu lebam dipunggung tapi tak berani mengadu karena takut. Anak itu mengancamku, berkata akan terus memukuliku kalau aku tidak menuruti kata-katanya.

Ibu cuma berpesan agar aku menjauhi anak seperti itu, ia mengatakan kalau aku harusnya belajar dan bukan mengadukan hal yang tidak penting. Kala itu aku masih ingat, ibu sama sekali tidak menatapku saat aku menceritakannya. Umurku 13 akhir, tapi orang-orang selalu berkata wajahku masih seperti bayi umur 3 tahun. Sebagian teman-teman ibuku memang mengakuinya gemas, lucu dan cantik. Tapi teman disekolah mengolokku tidak pernah dewasa, meskipun bobot tubuhku tetap sama seperti kawan sebaya.

Salah satu teman perempuan dikelasku berkata, kalau anak laki-laki itu hanya cemburu dengan aku yang memiliki wajah seperti ini. Kendati rasa percaya diriku ditekan habis-habisan, segerombolan anak lelaki itu merundungku setiap pulang sekolah. Tak jarang pula kakak tingkat yang ikut serta, melempariku dengan batu, menyiram susu sisa bekal ke kepalaku, berkata kalau susu hanya minuman untuk bayi.

Memang apa salahnya meminum susu? Bukankah ayah bilang itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan? Tubuhku lumayan tinggi meski aku baru kelas 2 SMP —saat itu—, aku cuma diam, membiarkan mereka menyudutkanku didinding belakang perpustakaan dan lebih sering menyeretku ke toilet pria. Kupikir yang satu ini belum cukup buruk, namun setiap waktu yang kulewati tak pernah lebih menyakitkan ketika orang-orang itu mulai memukul.

Awalnya biasa saja, menempeleng kepala jika aku pura-pura tak melihat mereka, menguras habis isi kantongku dan menuduhku menyelundupkan rokok didalam kotak pensil. Namun kemudian memukul perutku dengan kepalan tangan, menampar wajahku sampai memerah dan menendang kakiku hingga terpincang-pincang.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menjadikanku satu-satunya sasaran yang paling sering kena pukul, mungkin saja karena aku terlalu banyak diam dan tak melawan. Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak percaya dengan pesan ayah, ia mengatakan kalau aku jadi anak baik dan menurut semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Anak-anak itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama, 'jadilah anak baik dan penurut, dengan begitu kau tidak akan dipukuli.'

Tapi mereka tetap memukulku.

Suatu hal apapun yang mereka anggap salah, aku tetap dipukul.

"Sial, alot juga bayi besar ini! Kenapa kau tolol banget sih? Bosan hidup ya? Bersihkan sepatuku yang benar!"

Aku suka membantu ibuku membersihkan dapur dan kadang seisi rumah, jadi aku tak keberatan membantu membersihkan sepatunya. Kepalaku menunduk semakin dalam ketika kulihat beberapa anak memperhatikanku dengan tatapan iba, terkadang menyeringai penuh kepuasan ketika kelompok itu semakin menyiksaku dengan perilaku dan kata-katanya.

Aku selalu menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi kenapa aku tetap dipukul?

Pernah suatu ketika aku tak sengaja menginjak sepatu temannya yang lain, kupikir dengan maaf saja sudah cukup. Ayah mengajarkanku untuk lebih mudah memaafkan, tapi kenapa mendapatkan itu dari mereka terasa sangat sulit?

"Maaf? Jilat sepatuku! Ini mahal tau!"

Aku tidak mengerti.

Saat itu aku terlalu bocah untuk melawan, daya pikirku agak terbatas. Barangkali cara membungkukku kurang membuatnya puas. Namun ketika ia melihat sepatu baru yang dibelikan ayah kemarin, anak itu merangkulku.

"Hey, sepatuku kan kotor. Ganti dengan punyamu ya?"

Ini bukan sepatu yang mahal, tapi ayah membelikannya dengan kerja keras serta keringat. Aku ingin melawan, berkata aku sanggup membersihkan sepatunya tanpa perlu menjilat itu, tapi ia tetap tidak mau bernegosiasi. Aku tidak rela, tapi tetap kuserahkan.

Mereka merundungku sudah lebih dari satu tahun belakangan, dan saat kenaikan kelas, mereka kembali merundungku, menarik rambutku hingga aku terdongak keatas kala kupenuhi panggilan mereka untuk datang ke bangunan dibelakang sekolah seusai pembagian nilai. Aku tidak ingin datang, tapi ancaman mereka selalu berhasil membuatku tak pernah absen. Salah seorang berbadan besar menepuk-nepuk keningku dengan rapor nya yang digulung hingga terasa keras dipermukaan kulit, kemudian beralih memukulkannya ke rahangku.

"Hey, mengapa kau malah juara satu? Bukankah sudah kubilang kau harusnya membantuku saat ujian, sebenarnya kau ini pintar atau tolol sih?"

Aku tidak memberinya contekan karena itu memang peraturannya, kupikir aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar, mengapa mereka tetap marah?

"Kau masuk kelas A dengan mudah, tapi bahkan pubertas pun belum! Lihat wajah yang seperti wanita ini." Ia menepuk wajahku beberapa kali, kemudian tangannya terasa mengepal diam-diam. "Sepertinya kau memang harus kuhajar ya, agar masa liburan nanti kau habiskan saja dirumah sakit. 3 bulan itu lumayan lho."

4 orang lainnya cuma menertawakanku terang-terangan, setelah dipikir-pikir, mereka semua sudah mengalami masa pubertas, mereka punya jakun, suara yang makin berat dan mereka merokok. Aku memang berbeda, suaraku nyaring, tak ada tonjolan yang tumbuh dileherku tapi kupikir wajahku tidak seperti wanita. Aku anak laki-laki, dan yakin betul bagaimana cara membedakan kelamin pria dan wanita.

Aku cuma tak punya nyali. Bahkan tak berani memberontak untuk sekedar kabur dari tinju-tinju menyakitkan itu. Tubuhku jatuh pada pukulan ke tiga, dan salah seorang terasa menendang kepalaku, menginjak-injak punggungku. Kemudian si anak yang paling besar terasa meremat kerahku agar aku bangun, dan tanpa pikir panjang menyarangkan hantaman terakhir tepat dimata kiriku.

Saat membuka mata dirumah sakit, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah bulir air mata dari tangisan ibu yang membasahi wajahnya dan rona merah penuh angkara pada roman ayah. Namun setelah beberapa detik aku tercenung dalam lamunan rasa linglung karena baru bangun, samar-samar ayah tampak menghela nafas putus asa. Ia menyerah, karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sayang, kau akan pindah sekolah minggu ini." Ayah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan ia mengerti apa yang paling aku butuhkan. Ada 4 orang anak yang melakukan tuduhan palsu terhadapku, aku tahu itu sejak beberapa hari keluar dari rumah sakit, dan salah satu yang mereka bela adalah anak pemilik sekolah dimana selama 2 tahun ini aku menimba ilmu.

Semuanya tahu, namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kini aku sudah berada dirumah kakek yang aman. Setiap hari sebelum kegiatan sekolah mulai berjalan karena tahun ajaran baru, aku akan selalu mengisi waktu liburku untuk membantu kakek. Terkadang membajak sawah, atau barangkali membawa setumpuk jagung hasil panen menggunakan sepedaku, meskipun tak jarang kakek malah menghardikku karena membantunya.

"Setidaknya jangan gunakan sepedamu untuk mengangkut jagung, kakek membelikan itu bukan untuk membawa hasil panen." Sambil tergopoh-gopoh penuh keringat kakek memukul punggungku menggunakan sarung tangannya, kemudian menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahku penuh simpati. "Kau seharusnya belajar untuk persiapan masuk sekolah nanti, kenapa malah berkeliaran disini."

Seorang paman diseberang sana menyeringai maklum kearahku, namun kakek salah mengartikan kalau cengiranku itu adalah untuknya. Ia hanya kembali menghela nafas ketika aku malah menjawab.

"Biarkan saja, aku kan cucu laki-laki kakek satu-satunya, aku ingin membantu. Aku tidak akan menggunakan sepedanya lagi, aku berjanji."

Setelahnya kakek tidak pernah memarahiku lagi, barangkali ia sudah terlalu bosan memperingatkanku, merasa percuma saja mengkhawatirkan bocah keras kepala seperti aku. Tapi tak jarang seulas senyum bangga ia tunjukan mana kala aku membantu paman-paman yang lain mendorong gerobak berisi jagung dan kol hasil panen ke tempat penampungan, atau terkadang memberi makan sapi dan babi secara rutin. Memandikan ternak dengan selang panjang yang mengucurkan air super dingin, menggosok kuda dengan sisir sikat dan tak jarang memanen telur ayam.

Dari semua kegiatan fisik itulah aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat, dan tak jarang kakek memujiku tampan kalau aku mau membantunya melakukan pekerjaan. Meskipun aku tahu itu hanya sekedar penyemangat saja.

Tak terasa, hari bersekolah sudah tiba, dan sehari sebelumnya kakek nampak antusias menjelaskan rute sekolah yang hendak aku lewati. Kupikir, ia akan berkata tidak sabar untuk mengantarku dan menggertak siapapun yang berniat menjadikanku umpan empuk untuk mereka rundung. Tapi ternyata, setelah menjelaskan rute yang sebagian besar telah kukenal ia hanya memberiku nasihat-nasihat kecil dan perhitungan uang jajan setiap harinya. Berkata aku harus lebih sering belajar dibandingkan memberi makan ternak, atau aku bisa membantu kakek diladang jika ada waktu.

Kakek tidak mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamar ketika ia dengan amat sadar telah melihat raut ketakutan diwajahku, ruam kebiruan sudah tak tampak lagi dan mataku telah kembali berfungsi dengan normal. Kendati jantungku berdetak tak karuan, perasaan tidak nyaman ketika mengingat kalau besok aku akan pergi sekolah tentu sangat menggangguku. Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan akan berakhir bagaimana kah aku nanti? Meringkuk dengan darah keluar dari hidung atau sebagian tulangku patah karena anak desa yang pasti lebih bertenaga karena harus membantu orang tua mereka bekerja diladang?

Semalaman itu, aku hanya tidak menyadari. Kalau perubahan tersebut telah terjadi pada diriku sendiri.

"Siapa dia? Cowok pindahan ya?"

"Ganteng sekali! Lihat, kok bisa tampan dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan ya!"

"Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak-anak cowok kelas kita yang lain!"

"Sepertinya dia punya tubuh yang bagus, seragamnya sampai mengetat dibagian dada!"

"Kita seumuran? Kok badannya seperti kakak-kakak yang sudah SMA ya?"

"Ganteng! Macho!"

"Namanya siapa ya?"

"Eh? Jeon Jungkook?"

Aku merasakan wajahku mungkin memucat saat ini, karena sekelibat aku dapat melihat kalau para anak gadis memperhatikanku yang baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sambil dengan gerakan kikuk dan keringat yang mulai mengintip dari ujung surai dipelipisku, aku memarkirkan sepeda pada tempat khusus. Mencoba senatural mungkin dan tidak menarik perhatian, namun bagaimana pun diamnya aku, mereka tetap melihat seakan mau menusuk punggungku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Lihat! Cuek! Pasti anak orang kaya!"

"Sepedanya juga bagus!"

"Aku bahkan tidak punya!"

"Sepatu dan tas nya juga!"

"Kudengar dia pindahan dari kota. Sepertinya memang orang kaya!"

"Kenapa pindah kesini?"

"Apa karena memukul orang ya? Lihat saja tangannya. Wah jangan cari gara-gara sama dia."

Insting bertahan hidupku membawa aku untuk terus berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dengan tanpa menoleh pun aku dapat merasakan aura intimidasi dari belakang dan aku cukup cerdas untuk tidak cari gara-gara dengan sekelompok anak lelaki yang baru saja berbisik-bisik sambil menatapku. Rasanya seperti jantungku hampir berlari pergi jika saja aku tak cepat-cepat menghindar dari sekumpulan anak yang baru tiba disekolah.

Aku hanya perlu berjalan, jangan menyapa siapapun, jangan menatap anak yang berpenampilan preman dan jangan cari gara-gara. Aku hanya perlu menjauh dari kerumunan dan menghindari masalah dihari pertama masuk sekolah.

Kemudian, setelah aku menghilang diujung lorong dan menemukan tempat yang kucari, aku baru dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Yah, menghilang deh!"

"Kuharap dia sekelas denganku!"

"Astaga, kalau dia jadi pacarku, sempurna banget deh!"

Satu minggu kemudian aku tidak menyadari kalau binar bahagia dan pipi merona para gadis disekolah itu ditujukan untukku. Karena kupikir cuaca panas yang terasa terik dimusim inilah penyebabnya. Tatkala aku merasa aneh dengan kehidupan sekolah yang terlampau lancar ini, aku baru menyadari dengan perubahan yang terjadi.

Ternyata orang-orang didesa lebih ramah dan baik hati, mereka bahkan tersenyum dan menyapaku. Sebagian meminta nomor telepon, namun aku segera menyergah dengan bilang kalau aku tidak punya ponsel, tapi para gadis itu tak mau percaya juga. Sebagian anak laki-laki cuma tersenyum dari jauh, barangkali akibat rasa canggung sekaligus perilaku yang tak pernah aku dapatkan itu, tanpa sadar aku sempat tidak membalas sapaan si anak lelaki. Aku langsung merasa bersalah setelah ia memalingkan muka.

Oh tidak, aku sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu, aku cuma gugup.

 _'Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tidak berlagak tolol dan tersenyum padanya. Bisa habis aku setelah ini!'_

 _'Dia juga sedang dikelilingi anak cewek, mungkin aku kabur saja diam-diam ya. Gawat kalau aku babak belur dikantin, kan banyak orang.'_

Samar-samar kulihat anak lelaki tadi pergi diam-diam sambil membawa nampannya, ia menunduk dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk menatap mataku. Ketika aku hendak menyapanya duluan, sekonyong-konyong ia pun berlari seperti ketakutan. Tunggu, aku sangat bingung, tadi kan dia sendiri yang menyapaku?

"Wah, si tolol itu ngapain?"

"Sial, dasar pecundang. Padahal Jongin juga belum masuk sekolah."

"Eh? Kenapa kalian berbicara seperti itu." Ditengah ejekan yang membuatku tidak nyaman —meskipun itu bukan ditujukan untukku— aku pun bertanya dan para gadis itu seketika kembali bersikap manis didepanku.

"Oh, Jungkook, tidak apa-apa, tidak usah hiraukan dia." Gadis yang kukenal bernama Irene merangkul lengan kiriku.

"Iya, dia cuma pecundang. Cupu. Miskin." Seorang yang lain merangkul lengan kananku sampai aku tak bisa menggerakan sumpit.

"Tapi kalian tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Merasa sedikit ganjal dengan situasi ini, aku pun mengernyit dan para gadis itu kembali membuat keributan dengan nada suara yang aneh, aku penasaran, itu suara asli atau dibuat-buat.

"Eh? Jungkook tidak perlu mengasihaninya. Nanti ngelunjak lho!"

"Wah ternyata Jungkook type cowok yang lembut!"

"Tidak kok kami berkata begitu karena perilakunya memang jelek."

Aku tak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Dari ujung mataku aku dapat melihat seorang gadis lain yang pergi sembari membawa nampannya. Menyadari apa yang aku perhatikan, Irene segera menyela.

"Uh, satu lagi sampah disekolah kita."

"Menjijikkan."

"Dia seharusnya malu, atau masuk rumah sakit jiwa saja."

"Aku heran kenapa kepala sekolah membiarkannya begitu saja?"

"Apa dia menjual tubuhnya pada kepala sekolah?"

"Ihh mengerikan."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dia ya Jungkook, dengan kami saja."

Aku merasa terganggu dengan percakapan mereka, para gadis itu menggumamkan kata-kata kasar seperti tiada beban. Sekilas aku berfikir kalau aku berada ditempat yang salah. Jika disekolah sebelumnya aku selalu menjadi bahan ejekan karena wajah bayi dan gigi kelinciku yang aneh, tapi disini aku seperti berada pada posisi yang berbeda. Aku terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan menuduh dari teman-teman sekelas yang lebih kuat, tapi kini semuanya seperti terbalik. Dua orang yang barusaja pergi itu menunduk, ditertawakan dan tak jarang dihina.

Tapi mengapa aku merasa hidup disini lebih beruntung? Jadi beginikah perasaan jika bukanlah aku yang jadi objek rundungan?

Seketika itu, aku sama sekali tak berniat menyela ejekan mereka. Selama aku aman dan tidak dipukuli, aku cuma bisa diam.

Kendati aku tak dapat berhenti memperhatikan punggung gadis itu yang lama-kelamaan semakin menghilang diujung pintu kantin yang terbuat dari kaca transparan.

Sekarang adalah minggu dan sekolah tentu saja diliburkan, aku sengaja mengayuh sepeda disiang hari terik ini, menyusuri jalanan berbatu yang tak kukenal sembari melamun. Sesekali memperhatikan ceruk sungai yang mengalirkan air jernih berarus lembut. Rerindangan pohon membuat udara yang menerpa tubuhku terasa sejuk, namun itu cuma sesekali bertiup jadinya tetap terasa panas juga. Aku berhenti dan menyandarkan sepedaku pada pohon apel yang tumbuh liar diatas sungai, mengingat letak jalan berbatu ini hanya satu setengah meter lebih tinggi dari dataran lenggang berumput pendek dibawah. Sedangkan sungainya tampak dalam dengan warna biru cerah yang terpantul dari langit dan awan indah diatas. Kerlap-kerlip itu dihasilkan dari cahaya matahari yang jarang-jarang menyinari sungai, akibat rimbun puluhan pohon yang berderet.

Ini hampir seperti hutan, dengan pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang dimasing-masing sisi sungai, namun dari kejauhan 1km tanah lapang ke selatan tampak pemukiman kecil dengan sebuah peternakan yang jauh lebih besar. Tempat dimana kakekku biasa mengandangkan sapi dan kudanya, sedangkan para babi ada dikandang berbeda. Mereka lebih senang berkubang. Tak banyak yang punya kuda disini, mungkin karena hobi saat masa muda kakek yang tidak pernah pudar hingga masa kini, meskipun ia sudah tak menunggangi kudanya lagi. Kata kakek aku dapat memiliki keduanya sekaligus, kendati aku sama sekali belum pernah bahkan hanya sekedar memasangkan pelananya. Kakek punya sepasang kuda, tapi tak tertarik ataupun berniat untuk mengawinkannya.

Aku hendak menuruni sisi bukit menuju permukaan pinggir sungai yang landai dan meninggalkan sepedaku disamping pohon apel itu, namun suara kecipak aneh terdengar dari balik batu besar jauh diujung arah air datang. Selain suara angin yang menggerakan ranting-ranting pohon kecil dan suara serangga yang jarang bersahutan, kecipak air yang beriak saat sesuatu jatuh kedalamnya terdengar lebih jelas dari semua itu. Kata kakek, rasa penasaran yang terlalu besar dapat saja merugikan diriku, tapi aku tak pernah menyesali rasa penasaran yang kini melanda dan malah semakin hebat. Karena setelah diam-diam mengendap dan mengintip balik batu besar itu dari kejauhan 15 meter, aku dapat merasakan wajahku panas dan seperti terbakar.

Bukan, cuaca memang terik namun angin sepoy-sepoy ini mengatasi segalanya. Hanya, pemandangan seorang gadis tanpa busana yang berkecipak riang diantara batu besar itu yang membuat wajahku demikian membara. Semak belukar buah berry yang memiliki duri tajam sama sekali tak mengusikku ketika ujung dagu ini tergores sampai sedikit berdarah, aku cuma tak dapat berkedip apalagi bergerak mana kala rambut panjang yang basah itu tergerai melindungi punggungnya.

Seumur hidup, baru kali ini aku melihat bongkahan bokong seorang gadis secara nyata, tidak tampak lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan namun tetap terlihat ranum. Tanpa sadar dadaku berdegup lebih kencang, tatkala rambut basah kecokelatan itu ia sampirkan dibelakang telinganya, sekilas aku dapat melihat wajah cantik itu ketika si gadis menoleh ke samping.

Tunggu, apakah itu seorang dewi? Aku sama sekali tidak siap untuk jadi gila karena kecantikannya. Aku tidak mau jadi gila. Segera kututup mataku, kemudian aku bergumam-gumam tidak jelas. Tidak boleh, ini ilegal, mengintip seorang gadis itu adalah tindakan kejahatan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin itu bisa jadi ilegal jika ia saja mandi telanjang ditengah sungai! Aku harus memperingatkannya, tapi nyaliku menciut ketika aku ingat itu akan membuat kami berdua menjadi canggung. Bisa saja dia berteriak dan mengadukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Selain itu, aku belum siap dengan segala bayangan gadis telanjang yang bakal muncul disetiap aku melewati sungai ini, ataupun ketika aku melamun dan menatap langit-langit sebelum tidur.

Aku hendak bangkit dan keluar dari tempat persembunyianku disemak belukar, namun belum sempat aku berdiri diatas lutut sesuatu seperti hewan melata terasa menggerayangi pahaku. Kulihat warna hijau yang mengilap dan seekor ular tampak tengah menjulur-julurkan lidah kearah selangkanganku.

Seketika aku menjerit ketakutan. Hampir seperti anak gadis, namun suaraku terdengar semakin berat tiap harinya. Aku benci ular dan jenis family hewan melata semacamnya. Terlebih itu adalah binatang tanpa kaki seperti cacing dan lintah, penasaran mengapa aku selalu baik-baik saja ketika menggarap lahan? Well, aku menggunakan bots untuk melenyapkan cacing kembali masuk ke tanah, kalau lintah, aku akan naik ke atas traktor. Sedangkan ular, aku tak pernah mengatasinya!

Tanpa sadar aku duduk setengah mengangkang dengan kaki menendang-nendang tanah, panik memang bisa membuat orang melakukan hal konyol. Hanya saja aku tak dapat berhenti menjerit, sedangkan ular itu tak bergeser sedikitpun dan malah hendak melilit pahaku.

Belum beberapa detik hewan sebesar jari kelingking itu menempeli pahaku, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik buntutnya dan melemparkan ia ke semak berry yang lain. Masih posisi setengah terduduk, dengan kedua tangan menopang kebelakang dan tatapan nyalang kearah selangkangan, aku sama sekali tak berani mendongak. Barusan hewan itu ada disana, kelihatan seperti tengah menjilat-jilat celanaku, tapi sekarang telah hilang dihempas jemari lentik seseorang yang kini berdiri dengan air dingin menetes-netes dari tubuhnya.

Mulutku terbuka, namun aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Kali ini bukan karena ular.

Kendati, perlahan aku menyadari, kalau aku baru saja ketahuan tengah mengintip, dan gadis itu berdiri didepanku. Entah telanjang, entah berbusana.

.

.

.

To Be Continue


End file.
